Screen assemblies for viewing light images, such as motion pictures, slides and the like, are generally comprised of a cloth or fabric substrate on which is deposited reflective and/or phosphorouscent materials. Such screen assemblies suffer from increasing power resolution of the reflected image due to increasing deposit of foreign nodical including cigarette tars, dirt and the like. Such foreign material are not readily removed from the sulstrate, and thus the screen assembly must be replaced from time to time. Additionally, usual motion picture screen assemblies are front viewing with project light interfering with reflected light.